


The Hunt

by flipflop_diva



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Monster Hunters, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: She was a hunter. He was a demon. It would be so easy to stab him through the heart. It would be even easier to kiss him first.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



“So you caught me,” he said, and she could almost detect a smirk on his face. “What are you going to do to me.”

_Kill you, of course_ , was the correct retort. That was her job, right? Stake him in the heart, watch him turn to ashes, be done with him forever.

Forget that they had been playing some weird game of cat and mouse for almost a year. Forget the gifts he liked to leave for her — gifts he _knew_ she liked — like a gold locket or a box of popcorn or a plaid colored blanket.

Forget that she had maybe not quite so accidentally let him get away a time or five. Forget the way she felt when he stared into her eyes, that intense warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It was her job to kill him. How many people had he killed? Had he terrorized? Stake him in the heart and be done with him.

She met his eyes. “I’m going to kill you,” she said. “But first I’m going to have fun with you.”

His smirk grew. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that, princess.”

“Don’t call me princess.”

“Slayer?”

“Call me by my name.”

“Okay, Cara.” And he reached out for her.

She knocked his hands away and shoved him against the tree, her hands on his shoulders, her lips against him.

Maybe part of her had been hoping he would smell, or taste like vomit, or be a horrible kisser. But none of that was even close to being true.

He kissed her back, his lips expertly working over hers, and then his tongue was in her mouth, exploring everywhere, and she groaned against his lips as her hand trailed down his body, finally arriving at its destination and cupping him.

He groaned back against her lips, and then he was flipping her around, so she was the one pressed against the tree.

Clothes were discarded— her pants and his shirt and her underwear and his jeans — and then he was kneeling before her, his tongue inside her and she was gripping on to the tree, even as it rubbed her back raw, and then she was coming, even as she knocked him down, fucking his face as he licked and sucked and she was coming again.

He knocked her off and rolled her over, and then his jeans were off, his dick looking more normal than expected, but it didn’t feel normal. It felt better than normal, fuller, longer, and they clung to each other right there in the grass as they fucked, over and over and over, until she could barely see straight and her legs grew numb.

He lay next to her, his breath in pants, his hand squeezing hers.

“Not bad, huh, Cara?” he said, and he smirked.

“Not bad at all,” she said.

“So maybe we do this again before you kill me?”

She shrugged. “Sure,” she said. “Why not?”


End file.
